candy game
by letty270497
Summary: After a fight with Lacey, Megan is in Peter's tenderness and affection of a friend. But is it just that?


_Well, this is my first story. I do not know if this good or bad read more and comment! Kiss and good story!_  
>Candy Game<br>The day usually starts with one more case. Peter and Megan are already in the park looking for the body of a girl. Megan's Bud and the information go to the car with Peter. He notes that she is sad and decides to ask:  
>-Megan, you okay?<br>-I.  
>Speak to me what is going on?<br>- The Lacey fought with me!  
>-Why?<br>-Because she said I have to get a boyfriend or I'll end up alone!  
>-Just for that? Peter looks at her and realizes she's crying.<br>Calm Megan.  
>-Not only that, Peter, have you noticed that nobody likes me! Sam hates me, Bud can not stand me, my ex-husband dating my boss, my daughter keeps me up to my mother ... How will I get someone everybody hates me!<br>- Megan Nobody hates you, is because you are more reserved. He pulls her into a hug.  
>And besides, I like you.<br>- Really?  
>Sure. Come, I will leave home, you need to rest.<br>No, I do not want to go home.  
>-Why?<br>'Because I do not want to be alone and because I have to work.  
>-I am with you, ok, is more quiet and crying and then we see what to do with the service.<br>The trip was a silence Megan could not stop crying. Peter's heart burned with pain to see her so sad. That woman knew so confident that he suddenly became a small and fragile girl.  
>They arrived at the apartment of Megan and Peter got out opened the door for Megan and embraced: - Calm, Megan, look at me.<br>His face was red from crying, her tears dried Peter looked into his eyes and said - Hey, stop crying go! So you broke my heart. She gave a weak smile and hugged him.  
>They went upstairs, entered the apartment, sat on the couch and stood there in silence for several minutes. When Peter realized that Megan was more calm, began to pull subject:<br>-Are you better?  
>-I think so. Peter you need not be here taking care of me, all right, if you want to go, I am alone.<br>-I'll only leave here when you are well, ok? He said putting a hand on his face and making circles with your thumb. She closed her eyes and began to think. He noted that she was comfortable and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer. Suddenly she was there, hugging him. It was so good that even seemed wrong. After some time away from Megan and Peter said:  
>- As we will explain to Kate?<br>- Well, then we invent an excuse. And you're better?  
>-I think so.<br>'I know what will amuse you! The famous' sweet game. "  
>- So famous that I never heard of! She said with a small smile.<br>-It is like this: you keep your eyes closed, so I put a sweet in your mouth and you have to guess that this is sweet, if you hit has a right to ask me a question, either, and if you make a mistake I am entitled to ask you a question.  
>-Sounds like fun, but here there is no candy!<br>-I know a guy who has a sweet shop, I ask him to come here to deliver the candy.  
>Okay, while sweets are not enough, I'll take a bath.<br>Some 40 minutes later the doorbell rings and Peter up to answer. He takes the candy and sits on the couch. When he looks away to see Megan, with a dark green dress that clung to his skin, and a Black Pumps. He stunned says:  
>-You are beautiful!<br>-Thank you! And look at me!  
>-Ta, I'll try, let's start<br>the play begins. Peter puts a sweet in his mouth gently with Megan and asks:  
>-How sweet is that?<br>-I think it's a..  
>Very well. Now you have to ask me a question.<br>-Ok. You have a girlfriend?  
>-Why that question?<br>-There is, whatever made me want to know.  
>No, I do not have a girlfriend, but soon I will.<br>-Why will soon have?  
>-Well, I just say to you, if you hit the next sweet!<br>Peter: There are so not worth!  
>Sure it's worth, now close your eyes.<br>Megan Peter closes his eyes, puts the sweet in his mouth:  
>-How sweet is that?<br>-It ... I do not remember the name!  
>-Well, not remembering is like not knowing, so I ask you a question.<br>I like a woman ... I do not know how to tell her, what do I do?  
>-Be direct. Make a surprise is very interesting and like women.<br>Are you sure?  
>-Well, I like this and I think most women as well.<br>Okay, now close your eyes.  
>Megan and Peter closes his eyes rather than put a sweet in his mouth, get close and kisses her. At first he hesitates a little with the fear of it away, but then when he realizes that she would not, deepening the kiss. They split up and he says: - Did you like this sweet?<br>-I love it!  
><em><strong>And one more love story begins ...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like it? Well it came up right here! Comment please!<strong>_


End file.
